


Will still be your friend

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [7]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The end of my serie of Fic Kara at Ishgard
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Past Aymeric/Warrior of Light
Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372555





	Will still be your friend

**Author's Note:**

> The end of my serie of Fic Kara at Ishgard

When Kara was in Ishgard it's was so weird, she loved this city and everything she has lived here and also her relationship with Aymeric.

When she saw him she had hee feelings who was here but she doesn't regret to be with G'raha. She loved him, he was the first love of Kara.

Even if Aymeric had one good part of the love relationship to Kara.

"Kara I missed you," says Aymeric

"I missed you too," she said

She doesn't know what to say to him but Aymeric have said "I hope you will be happy with your love, I wish you the best, I will continue to think about you in my heart because you are still important to me" 

"It's the same for me I will not forget what has happened between us," says Kara 

And then she was on the plane, she was watching Aymeric, she was a little sad but it's alright. It's was for the best. Aymeric was still one important place in the heart of Kara and G'raha knew it.  
He knew well about the past history of Kara and he trusted her, he has waited for her for a long time and she had told him she has fallen in love with him the first time they have seen each other. 

They are now together in the present and he hopes in the future.


End file.
